Twilight Princess: The Story
by PoniezKill
Summary: The game put into a written story.


**A/N: I'm changing a few things up just to have it make more sense for the people who are reading this fic and don't know what Zelda is and make it easier for me to write. My truth or dare fic is discontinued for now. R&R**

Author's Note

I am writing this six years after the events that occur in this story. I've been too busy helping with the reconstruction of Hyrule to write this at an earlier date.

"Link!"

I fell off my bed and down to the first loft thingy. I climbed up the ladder and stuck my head out the window. "What is it?" I said in response to the goat herder.

"The goats won't listen to a thing I say today, and I need them in the barn by sun down."

"I'll be there as soon as I get Epona!" I pulled my head back in and sighed. Another nap ruined by goats. I mean come on! If this guy is the goat herder, why is his apprentice always doing the work?!

_Great, just great_, I thought as I noticed Epona wasn't at her post. Now I have to hunt down Epona too. Ilia probably took her to the hot springs. I don't mind her taking my horse to the hot springs, but I wish she'd leave a note. I jumped off the side of the porch of my tree house – completely ignoring the ladder that hung off the front of my porch.

I brushed myself off as I emerged from the dusty cave that I use as a shortcut to the hot springs. Ilia was softly stroking Epona's muzzle and nearly fell back wards when the horse tossed her head and nickered happily when she saw me.

"Oh! Hi, Link!"

"Hello, Ilia I need Epona. Those darn goats won't listen to Fado again," I told Ilia.

"Ok. See you tomorrow," She said before planting a kiss on my lips.

I hopped up on Epona and, started trotting away.

**THE NEXT DAY**

It looks like my sword was delivered. I walked over to the chest, opened it and pulled out… A WOODEN SWORD!? I've been waiting three weeks for the sword I ordered, and when I finally get it it's made of wood. I'm not giving that company any more chances.

"What are you guys swooning over?" I asked Talo, Malo, Beth, and Collin.

"The store is selling a sling shot," Collin answered

"Here you go," I said while digging in my pocket, "Bring back the change."

Collin gratefully took the purple rupee from my hand. "Thank you, Link," he said before taking off in the direction of the store. The three others ran after him. In a couple of minutes, the kids returned from the store. Beth was carrying a sling shot.

"Here's the change," Collin said, holding out two yellow rupees.  
I stuffed the rupees in my pocket, and then turned to Beth who was trying to get my attention by repeatedly tapping my shoulder. "Yes, Beth," I responded to her tapping trying not to sound annoyed.  
"Can you show us how to use it? I set up some targets."  
I grabbed the sling shot and fired at the nearest target. The wood shattered upon impact.  
"How did you get so good?" Beth asked me.  
"I had a sling shot when I was your age," I said answering Beth's question.  
"Can I try now? Can I? Can I? Can I?" An over eager Talo asked me.  
"Sure," I said handing him the slingshot.  
I guess that day was not my lucky day because right at that moment a monkey ran across my back yard and into the woods, and Talo decided to chase the monkey.  
I chased after him into the woods.  
Holy cow! When did all these monsters get here?! There were Bokoblins, giant venus fly trap things, bat things - you name it.  
I hacked my way through the monsters and got a key. The key unlocked the way to where Talo was- sitting in a cage with a monkey. Two of the Bokoblins were circling the cage.  
I snuck around the first monster, and struck it in the back. I would have done the same with the other monster, but it had noticed me. I faked a blow to its right shoulder, then sliced it's stomach.  
These things were hideous! They had blue skin, white, thick, greasy hair pulled into a pony tail, and carried around a club. They also died abnormally. When you slashed or stabbed them, instead of bleeding, like a human, they puffed up in black smoke.  
I walked over to the cage and wacked it until it broke apart.  
"Thank you Link! If you hadn't come we would have gotten eaten for sure! But can we not mention this to my dad - he told me not to go into the woods," Talo told me.  
"I sure he already knows," I informed Talo. In fact, I sent Beth to get him while I found Talo.  
"Uh oh. If dad finds out I'll be doing chores all day for a week."  
"We should get back," I said. I plucked a piece of grass from the ground and blew into it. A soft tune filled the air, and within a few minutes Epona came cantering. We rode back to town.  
"Young man," Talo's dad started, "You are in very big trouble..." My mind drifted rather that.  
Following the lecture he gave me a yellow rupee for getting Talo back safely.

The next day, I herded the goats then met Iilia at the spring for our date. We talked and splashed around until-  
"Link! What's that?" My girlfriend gasped in half fear and half admonishment. I looked up to see a boblin's arrow land in her leg. I rushed over to help Iilia, but the boblin struck me with the flat of his sword. I fell unconscious.

I woke up in a strange place. It seemed like the Faron Woods, but everything was a shade darker. I tried to push myself up. My arms and legs started to tingle like they were asleep. First they changed, then my back, and finally my head. Next, I had a sudden wanting to-  
"ARRRRRROOOOOO"

**A/N: Hello! Please tell me if I got anything to wrong, but don't tell me Link and Iilia don't date in the game and that I skipped some parts (the baby cradle and the cat). I know. Also, I am sorry that I don't know the names of all the monsters. If you know, please tell me. Sorry about the lower part. I typed it on my kindle, so I don't know happened.**


End file.
